tu bats le tempo au rythme de mon coeur
by goldencherry
Summary: s'appelait THE GOLDENGLASSES.Bella adolescente a la voix d'ange passe une audition pour faire partie d'un groupe les GolenGlasses...quand amour et célébrités se rencontrent est-il possible de s'en sortir?venez lire svp lemon a venir
1. Elle

Chapitre1

Lundi

6h45

Ah voila une nouvelle semaine qui commence et sa signifie retour au purgatoire...Je me lève et manque de m'étaler par terre une semaine qui commence bien..Je sors donc de ma chambre avec l'intention de prendre une bonne douche et deviné qui je vois passer James mon frère en boxer(il adore faire sa pour m'enerver evidemment..)il me balance un "salut ptite soeur"comme si de rien été en même temps ce n'est pas comme si il été a moitié a poil est suivi d'une Victoria qui est sa femme et accessoirement ma belle soeur parfaitement habillée qui lui crit:

"James va t'habiller combien de fois t'ai-je répéter de ne pas te balader a moitié a poil."

et mon frère en parfait gamin lui repond:"Mais Vicki j'aime me balader comme sa moi."

"Oh!James j'ai l'impression d'avoir à faire à un gamin!!"

Et moi J'ADORE quand tu joue le role de la maman...lui repondit-il d'une voix suave.

Ah James tu m'énerves dit Victoria en partant vers la cuisine laissant un James mort de rire se roulant par terre.

Malgré leurs petites scènes soit dit en passant très comiques ils s'aiment c'est incontestables!!!Victoria est très belle,elle est grande mais moins que James,elle a les cheveux roux bouclés,de magnifiques yeux vert et un corps à en damné un saint..Bref je vais comme même jusqu'a la salle de bain.J'inspecte mon reflet dans le miroir...miroir miroir qui est la plus belle... et bah c'est pas moi en tout cas!!Je prends donc une bonne douche, me sèche,m'habille d'un slim noir un tee-shirt bleu electrique une veste noire cintrée des escarpins bleu electrique(pas trop haut vu ma légendaire maladresse...)mon sac de cours est noir donc...je prends une echarpe du même bleu que mon me maquille légerement..Ah!je suis enfin prête..j'attrape un truc rapide dans la cuisine..et oui je suis ENCORE en retard!!Je dis aurevoir à James et Vicki en faisant claquer un bisous sur leurs joues respectives,prends mon sac sors en vitesse puis saute dans ma voiture direction mon lieu de purgatoire....le lyccée!!

Ah oui ...j'ai oublié de me présenter je suis Isabella Marie Swan,j'ai 17 ans et une voix magnifique...


	2. Lui

Chapitre 2

Ah!notre tournée est ENFIN fini..

Heureusement sinon j'allais finir par craquer!!Mes deux frères Emmett et Jasper et leurs petites amies respectives aussi...

Se coucher à des heures pas possibles être tout le temps en deplacement... grace au ciel on a un prof' particulier parce que je ne supporterais pas d'aller au lyccée!!Mais même si nous sommes connus mes frères et moi n'avous pa pris la "grosse tête"grace a nos parents Carlisle et Esmée des ppersonnes formidables et des parents doux,attentionnés PARFAIT quoi!!en ce moment tout allais pour le mieux MAIS evidemment il ya un mais!!Notre manager Stephen(_nda:voila se qui se passe quand pendant qu'on écrit on écoute stephen de keisha!!mdr)_nous prends la tête il dit qu'il nous faut ABSOLUMENT une chanteuse même si Jazz chante déja oui car voila Em' est à la batterie moi à la guitare et Jazz chante et fait de la guitare de temps en temps moi et Em' chantons avec lui...

Ah!je ne me suis pas présenté!!Je suis Edward Anthony Cullen.J'ai 17 ans.

Et moi et mes frères formons le groupe le plus en vogue en ce moment

Les goldenglasses...


	3. opportunité

Chapitre 3

Pov Bella

J'arrive donc au lycée et me gare sur le parking puis me dirige vers Angela...

-Hey angie!!

-Bella!!Sava??

-Bien et toi??

-Sava..

Nous continuons de parler de tout et de rien...

Quand j'y pense qu'est ce que je vais faire pour le diner...

Cherche, cherche, cherche

Tu vas bien trouvé un truc crane de piaf!!!

Et on se calme et puis piaf toi même!!

On est la même personne je te rappelle!!

Oui mais...

Alors que j'allais lancer une réplique cinglante à....moi même

Angie interrompi ma dispute interieure.

-Bella??

-Ah euh scuze moi Ang' tu disais...

-Est-ce que tu crois que Ben s'intéresse à moi?? me dit-elle- d'une petite voix.

-Oui!!C'est évident voyons...Tu ne vois pas comme il te dévore du regard!!

-Mouais....

La cloche sonne et nous nous dirigeons vers nos cours respectifs...

La journée passa à une vitesse affolante ,avant que je ne m'en rende compte je prenais déjà le chemin de la maison...

* * *

Enfin chez moi ouf!!

Ah! On est lundi je suis donc la première rentré car James et Victoria quittent plus tard le boulot aujourd'hui. Je monte dans ma chambre et troc ma tenue contre un pantalon large et un tee-shirt, fais mes devoirs, attrape mon i-pod et descends préparer le diner…Je commence à préparer le repas et 30 min après j'ai juste le temps de mettre mon plat au four que James et Vic' entrent dans la maison .Ils me saluent ,vont se changer puis James s'affale sur le canapé devant un match de baseball et Victoria me rejoins dans la cuisine .Nous nous mettons à discuter quand soudain elle me dit :

-Bella ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu devineras jamais !!

-Bah alors vas-y dis moi…

-J'ai réussi à te décocter une audition pour faire partie d'un groupe ils leurs faut une chanteuse et tu as une voix magnifique…

Je l'interromps.

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?Aller Belly-bells ,,s'il-te-plait , pour moi…..Tu ne veux même pas savoir de quel groupe il s'agit…

-De toute façon tu vas me le dire soupirais-je résignée

-Oui. Il s'agit des golden glasses !!!

Quoi elle est malade ?!

-Alors la non !!!

-Moi je dis si .C'est une audition privé que j'ai eu par un de mes contacts très haut placé .Vous ne serez que 3 ou 4 , 5 maximum….Et je suis sure que tu peux battre ces filles a plat de couture….

-Moi aussi dit James en plus j'ai faim...

-Et c'est quoi le rapport ?m'exclamais-je.

-Ché pas…Mais j'ai faim !!

-Ok dit Vic' passons donc je disais Isabella Marie Swan tu vas ramener tes jolies petites fesses à cette fichue audition ok ?

Boumboum boumboum boumboum

Mais c'est quoi ce bruit ??

Ah ! Je sais

-James !!Nous exclamâmes moi et Vic' à l'unisson.

-Quoi ??

-Arrête ça !!

-Ok c'est bon …si on peux plus rigoler !!

-Alors Bella ??

Victoria me fixe avec un regard déterminé et la….

C'est LE moment fatidique ou je craque.

-Ok soupirais-je résignée

-HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sa c'était le cri de joie de Victoria a vous percer les tympans.

-Oui c'est cool mais...

-On sait..tu as faim!!dimes vic' et moi avant d'éclater de rire.

Pendant le repas nous riions vraiment beaucoup...

Après le repas Victoria passe un coup de fil pour confirmer ma présence et avoir les infos nécessaire ,James regarde un match à la télé...

moi je monte dans ma chambre attrape ma guitare et monte sur la terrasse en passant par ma fenêtre .J'observe la lune et puis me mets a penser à mes parents ils sont morts il y a 3 ans de cela...

**flashback**

Nous sommes samedi et ma mère et mon père veulent aller faire les courses mais moi non car je veux aller à la bibliothèque..

Après plusieurs minutes de discutions je vais de mon coté et eux du leurs. Arriver à la bibliothèque je prends un de mes livres préférés et m'installe dans un coin et commence a lire puis après plusieurs heures je rentre chez moi et vois qu'il n y a personne bof! sa ma parut égale se jour la puis je me suis diriger vers le téléphone pour dire a ma mère de m'acheter mes gâteaux préférés en rentrant et m'aperçois qu'il y a un message sur le répondeur je l'aie écouté et se message disais:

_Bonjour nous avons une mauvaises nouvelles Charlie Swan le chef de la police et sa femme Renée ont eu dans un accident de voiture...et...Ils sont morts sur le coup..nos sincères condoléances..._

Après ce message je me suis laissé glissé le long du mur en pleurant puis criant de toute mes forces puis James est rentré et m'a vu assise par terre le regard vide quand je lui est annoncé la nouvelle sa réaction a été similaire à la mienne nous sommes restés ainsi de très longues heures pleurant dans les bras l'un de l'autre...

**fin du flashback**

Je laisse mes larmes silencieuses coulées sur mes joues prends ma guitare et me mets a chanter hallelujah de Kate voegele...

des fois j'essaie d'imaginer ce que mes parents auraient pensé de moi...James me dit qu'ils auraient été fier...

Malgré mes sourires je ne suis pas tout le temps heureuses car il y a beaucoup de choses que l'on peut cacher derrière un sourire....

bref après ce petit moment je retourne dans ma chambre et rejoins les bras de Morphée....


	4. competition et rencontre

chapitre 4

pov bella

La semaine est passée a une vitesse nous sommes vendredi et l'audition est demain...

La chui dans l'avion dierction New-YORK!!!Je suis accompagner de Victoria...

Je ne stresse pas spécialement..

Mais ELLE!!!C'est une tout autre histoire,elle est vraiment sur les nerds, elle fait peur a voir serieusement!!!Une fois que nous avons atterit je mets mon i-pod en marche et écoutePONY PONY RUN RUN - WALKING ON A LINE

Nous prenons un taxi et arrivons à l'hotel...ouf je vais pouvoir me reposer!!!Mais j'ai victoire trop vite Vic' veut sortir,elle peut etre très persuasive...Donc elle me demande comme compansation de lui chanter une chanson et elle veut 22 DE LILY ALLEN.Ce qu'elle veux elle l'aura je me mets a chanter:

When she was 22  
Her future looked bright  
But she's nearly 30 now  
And she's out every night  
I see that look in her face  
She's got that look in her eye  
She's thinking how did I get here  
And wondering why

It's sad but it's true how society says  
Her life is already over  
There's nothing to do  
And there's nothing to say  
Til the man of her dreams comes along  
Picks her up and puts her over his shoulder  
It seems so unlikely in this day and age

She's got an alright job  
But it's not a career  
Whenever she thinks about it  
It brings her to tears  
Cause all she wants is a boyfriend  
She gets one night stands  
She's thinking how did I get here  
I'm doing all that I can

It's sad but it's true how society says  
Her life is already over  
There's nothing to do  
And there's nothing to say  
Til the man of her dreams comes along  
Picks her up and puts her over his shoulder  
It seems so unlikely in this day and age

It's sad but it's true how society says  
Her life is already over  
There's nothing to do  
And there's nothing to say  
Til the man of her dreams comes along  
Picks her up and puts her over his shoulder  
It seems so unlikely in this day and age

A la fin de la chanson vic' est heureuse..... alors moi aussi!!!Bref nous apellons le room-service,mangeons et allons nous coucher....

Demain sera un grand jour....

*_*

**BELLA!!!!**

Je me reveille en sursaut...

**QUOI,QUOI QU'EST CE QUI SE PASSE??**

**IL EST 6H45 ET IL FAUT ETRE LA-BAS A 9H...**

Je l'interromps.

**Va te faire foutre Vic'...**

**Mais...**

**VICTORIA SWAN TU VA ME LAISSER TRAQUILLE SINON JE TE JURE QUE JE T'ENFONCE LA TETE DANS LE MUR JUSQU'A CE QUE LA TRACE DE TON VISAGE Y APPARAISSE!!!**

**Ok...**

**Merci..**

1h plus tard...

**Bella cherie...**

**mmmm....**

**Aller mon ptit coeur lève toi...**

**Ok,Vic'....**

**OUI??**

**Je t'aime n'en doute jamais..**

**ohhh...moi aussii belly bells!!**

Après ce moment calin

je me lève,prends une douche,mhabille et rejoins vic' qui prends son café puis prends le mien...

Après avoir pris notre petit dej' nou sortons de l'hotel et nousnous mettons en route pour le lieu d'audition...

AHHH!!!LA je stresse....

Bref nous continuons notre chemin...

Et voila nous sommes arrivées!!!

Nous entrons et une femme d'une trentaine d'années nous acceuillis...

**Bonjour mesdemoiselles vous etes Isabella swan** dit-elle en se trournat vers moi.

**bonjour oui c'est bien moi.**

**ok veuillez me suivre je vais vous montrer la salle ou vous passerez une premiere fois car vous etes trois et il faudra qu'une fille dequerpisee....**

Ok, elle a au moins le merite d'etre franche celle-la...

**ok...**

**Oui donc suivez moi,**nous empreintions plusieurs couloirs..**Voila c'est ici!**

**Merci**

Et voila elle me laissa seule dans la cage aux lions...

**Salut moi c'est lauren...**

Je me tournais vers la dites lauren

. elle était grande, brune,cheuveux raides...

**Salut moi c'est Bella....**

**Oh! Salut Bella!!La fille que tu vois la-bas c'est Tanya elle croit serieusement qu'elle va gagner,moi je te ldis elle est complètement atteinte..**

**Lauren mallory c'est votre tour.**

**bon je dois y aller a plus Bella!!**

Quelques minutes plus tard j'apperçus un petit garçon haut comme trois pommes aller vers Tanya il lui dit quelque chose et elle le poussa par terre le petit garçon se mit a pleurer je le héla puis il s'approche de moi:

**Salut, c'est quoi ton petit nom?**

**Moi c'est Nathan et toi??**

**Moi c'est Isabella mais tout le monde m'appelle bella et toi que dirais tu que je t'appele Nate??**

**Oui sa me plairait!!**

**OK!Et t'as quel age nate?**

**5 ans et toi??**

**17.**

**Waouh!!Toi t'es une grande...**

**T'es pas petit non plus...Tu la connais?**dis-je en lui montrant Tanya.

**Non mais j'ai perdu mais parents et je lui aie demandé de m'aider mais elle voulait pas...**

**T'en fait pas tu va rester avec moi et on va les trouvés..**

**Tanya denali c'est à vous.**

**C'est d'accord...**

**Bon..**

Et je discutais ainsi avec nate quand soudain:

**Oh!Nathan!tu ma fais une de ses peurs...**

**Mais maman fallait pas avoir peur j'étais avec bella,Bella voici ma maman,maman voici Bella!!**

**Oh!Merci de l'avoir garder...**

**Bella swan c'est votre tour.**

**Oh!Je dois y aller..Nate j'espère et revoir bientot!!!**

**Moi aussi Bella!!**

**Bye**

**Bye**

Je pris ma guitare et me dirigeais vers la salle....


	5. ceci n'est pas un chapitre

**Salut**

**Et non ceci n'est pas un chapitre......**

**Je voulais vous demander de laisser plus souvent votre avis...**

**LES REVIEWS FONT PLAISIRS!!!!!**

**Mais vous le savez déja....**

**Sinon je voulais faire un sondage préférer vous un emmett/bella**

**un jasper/bella**

**ou un edward/bella...**

**Dites le moi j'en est besoin....**

**Bisous!!**


	6. gagner et rencontrer

Et voila un nouveau chapitre

C'est le Edward/Bella qui l'emporte!!!

merci pour vos reviews elle m'ont vraiment fait plaisir!!!

bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 6

Pov Edward

Ca y est , aujourd'hui c'est le jour de l'audition...

moi et mes frères sommes assis à la table en face de la scène ou les concurentes chantent.

Bref nous commençons par...

Jessica Stanley.

Nous l'appelons puis elle se poste devant nous.

**bonjour jessica qu'allez vous nous chanter?**

**Bonjour,je vais vous chantez love song de sarah bareilles...**

**ok c'est quand vous voulez....**

Et la elle se mit a chanter mais il lui manquait ce petit quelque chose...

puis sa chanson se finit..

**Merci.**

Elle s'en alla..

Ah!Ensuite il y a....

Tanya Denali.

Elle se poste à son tour devant nous...

Elle arborait un air de fille arrogante et egoiste...

Sa m'...

**'allez vous nous interpréter?**

**Rude boy de Rihana..**_(nda:sa en dit long....moi je dis sa je dis rien :p)_

**Quand vous voulez....**

AAAHH!!elle chante très très bien mais j'ai quand meme envie de lui fire ravaler ses airs de petasse arrogante!!!

La chanson est terminé..

Il ne nous reste qu'Isabella Swan....

elle se posta devant nous..

**Alors Isabella qu'allez vous nous chantez?**

**Juste Bella....Use somebody des kings of leon**_(nda:pour vous donnez une idée de ce que sa donne chanter par une fille écouter la chanson chanter par paramore...)_

**ok..quand tu veux...**

elle prit sa guitare et la chanson debuta..

I've been roaming around  
Always looking down at all I see  
Painted faces, fill the places I cant reach

You know that I could use somebody  
You know that I could use somebody

Someone like you, And all you know, And how you speak  
Countless lovers under cover of the street

You know that I could use somebody  
You know that I could use somebody  
Someone like you

Off in the night, while you live it up, I'm off to sleep  
Waging wars to shape the poet and the beat  
I hope it's gonna make you notice  
I hope it's gonna make you notice

Someone like me  
Someone like me  
Someone like me, somebody

Someone like you, somebody  
Someone like you, somebody  
Someone like you, somebody

I've been roaming around,  
Always looking down at all I see

OH MON DIEU CETTE FILLE CHANTE DIVINEMENT BIEN!!!

**hum merci...**

Sur ce elle sortit de la salle...

Je me retournait vers mes frères.

**Alors...**

**Bella **s'exclamairent-ils a l'unisson.

**Chui d'accord,mais il nous faut une seconde fille...**

**Nous devrions prendre Tanya,Jessica chante bien mais il lui manque le petit truc fin vous voyez quoi!!**

**Ouais...**

**Donc Bella et tanya,ok allons leur anoncer....**

nous sortions de la salle et nous dirigions vers les filles.

**Les filles donc nous avons decider de garder Bella et Tanya,Jessica tu chante vraiment bien mais il te manque ce petit truc....**

Nous observions leurs reactions Tanya marmona un qu'est ce que je disais je vais les écraser et bella se leva pour aller voir jessica qui s'etait levée et la pris dans ses bras.

**bref mesdemoiselles tenez voici vos feuilles vous allez chanter en duo puis separement vous avez 1 h pour vous préparer....**

*_*

1 h plus tard nou nous reinstallions et les filles arrivèrent pour leur duo elle de vait chanter untouched de the veronicas pour leurs solo nous leurs avions laissés le choix...

La musique de untouched demara..I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah  
lalalalalalalala

lalalalalalalala  
I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want  
Don't stop  
Give me give me give me what you got got  
Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more  
Don't even talk about the consequence  
Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me  
And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think  
Cause you're the only one who's on my mind  
I'll never ever let you leave me  
I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye bye bye)

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched  
And I need you so much

See you, breathe you, I want to be you  
Alalalala alalalala  
You can take take take take take time time  
To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life  
Give me give me give me all of you you  
Don't be scared  
I'll see you through the loneliness of one more more more  
Don't even think about what's right or wrong, wrong or right  
'Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around  
To answer all the questions left behind  
And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today  
You've still got me to hold you up up  
And I will never let you down (down)

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched  
Alalalala alalalala  
Untouched  
Alalalala alalalala

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched, untouched, untouched

Wouhou c'était super..

**c'est l'heure des solo tanya que vas-tu chanter?**

**fergilicious de fergie.**

**OK quand tu veux...**

Elle chanta sa chanson puis se fut au tour de Bella.

**Bella?**

**BRICK BY BORING DE PARAMORE**

Sa chanson prit fin..

WOUAH!!!Elle avait mis le feu...

**Bon mesdemoiselles laisser nous le temps de prendre une decision nous vous rappelons dans 10 minutes...**

Elles sortirent de la salle...

**BELLA!!!**nous exclamames tout les trois à l'unisson avant d'éclater de rire.

**bon et bah au moins on est d'accord...**

Les filles entrèrent...

**Bon nous avons donc à l'unanimité decider de garder bella!!!**

Vous auriez du voir la tete de Tanya à ce moment la....

héhéhé c'est vraiment hilarant elle sortit comme une furie!!

**Bon et bien Bella bienvenue chez les goldensglasses...**

**Merci beaucoup je suis très heureuse de faire partie de votre groupe..**

**maitenant c'est NOTRE groupe bella...**rectifia Jazz.

Au meme moment Esmée,Carlisle,Alice,Rosalie et Nathan arrivèrent.

**Bella!!**cria Nathan.

**Nate!!**cria Bella.

**Oh!Mais vous etes la jeune fille de ce matin encore merci pour Nate...**s'exclama Esmée.

**Mais ce n'était rien en plus on c'est bien amusés,hein nate?**

**Ouais c'était trop bien...**

**Euh quelqun nous expliques** s'exclama Rosalie.

**Enfete ce matin nate ne trouvais plus vos parents et quand je l'ai apperçu je l'ai appelé il est venu vers moi et nous avons commencé a discuter jusqu'a ce que votre mère arrive...**

**Oui et tu oublies la méchante sorcière qui m'a fait pleuré **s'écria Nate.

**Oh!**Bella rit.**Tanya n'est pas une sorcière c'est une vilaine personne...**

**Non moi je dis que c'est une sorcière...**

**bon bah si tu ldis ....**

**Ah et c'est toi qui a remporté le casting** dit Alice.

**Oui..**le telephone de Bella se mit à sonner.

**excuser moi.**elle decrocha._(nda:conversation pov bella...)_

**Allo?**

**Alors Bella c'est fini jte croyais morte vu que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle de toi...**

**Oh Vic' excuse moi je suis desolé j'arrive ou es tu?**

**Dans le hall..**

**Ok bouge pas chui la dans 2 minutes...**

elle racrocha.

**Excuser moi je dois aller rejoindre ma belle soeur,elle m'attends, je l'ai complètement oubliée...**

**Que diriez vous de diner avec nous se soir Bella??**

**euh je ne veux pas m'imposer...**

**Mais non ne raconte pas nimporte koi toi et ta belle soeur etes les bienvenus..bon ba ok je vais prevenir Vic'on se retrouve à l'entrée.**dit-elle en s'en allant...

*_*

Pov Bella

Merde vic' je courais et j'arrivais enfin dans le hall et lui sautais dans les bras

**Vic' j'ai été prise je suis la nouvelle chanteuse des goldenglasses!!!**

**AAAAHHH!!!!Qu'est ce que je t'avais dis c'est super il faut prevenir James....**

Sur ce elle composa le numero de mon frère et me passa le tèlephone.

**Allo?**

**James!!!J'ai été prise je suis la nouvelle chanteuse des goldenglasses....**

**AAAAA!!!!!C'est genial je suis si fier de toi ma belle!!!Les parents aussi serait fier de toi j'en suis sur....**

ma gorge se serra....

**merci..Je t'aime James....**

**Je t'aime aussi Bella...**

Sur ce je racrochais...J'étais si heureuse!!!!

**Euh Vic' se soir nous sommes inviter a diner chez les membres du groupe dont je fais partie, chez leur parent enfaite....**

**Mais c'est super ok...**

Quelques minutes plus tard nous fumes rejoins par les Cullen..

nous prenions la voiture que Vic' avait louer et les suivions puis nous nous garions devant un immeuble très luxueux puis nous descendions et entrions dans l'immeuble prenions l'ascenseur et montions jusqu'au plus haut etage...

Le salon etait magnifique je n'eus pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit qu'une tornade m'emporta dans une des chambre....

**salut moi c'est Alice et voici Rosalie....**

**Salut moi c'est bella....**

Les trois garçons entrèrent ensuite dan la chambre..

**Alors voici emmett le petit ami de Rose , Jasper mon copain et edward...**

**Bella sa te dirais de chanter un truc avec Jasper pour voir si vos voix vont bien ensemble...**

**Euh...ok.**

**Bon** dit jasper **sa te dirais relator de scarlett jonhson et pete yorn...**

**C'est ok...**

**je pris ma guitare et nous commençames à chanter:**

When I met you,  
I didn't know what to do.  
I was tired,  
I was hungry,  
I fight.  
Now I'm away,  
I write home everyday and I see you on the TV at night.

[Chorus]  
You can see that life's for us to talk about.  
You can leave whenever you want out.  
Whoa.  
You don't relate to me,  
no girl,  
you don't respect to me,  
no girl,  
no girl. Oh yeah.

When I met you,  
I didn't know what to do,  
but I noticed that I didn't really feel.  
Now you're away,  
you write home everyday.  
I don't beg,  
I don't borrow,  
I steal.

[Chorus]

You don't think that life's for us to talk about.  
You can leave whenever you want out,  
you want out.  
Well, you don't relate to me,  
no girl.  
You don't respect me,  
no girl.  
(you can leave when ever you want out)  
And you don't relate to me,  
no girl.  
And you don't respect to me,  
no girl.  
(You can leave whenever you want out)  
No you don't relate to me,  
no girl.  
And you don't respect to me,  
no girl.  
No girl. Yeah. 

Je n'avais pas entendu vic,' m. et madame Cullen, et un autre monsieur entrer...J'étais tellement dans la chanson que je fus surprise par tout les applaudissement...

Emmett pris la parole:

**Bella je te présente stephen notre agent...**_(nda:steeeephen why want you call me....euh excuser moi je me suis laisser emporter :D)_

**enchanté.**

**Moi de même, ta voix se mari vraiment bien avec celle de Jasper vous formez un duo fracassant..**

**Merci.**

**Bon les enfants c'est l'heure d'aller manger donc à table...**

nous sortimes de la chambre et je me dirigeasi vers Vic'

**Vic' sa n'as pas l'air d' va bien....**

**Oui, c'est juste que tu as pris un tel plaisirs a chanter...Je ne t'avais pas entendu chanter comme sa depuis...**

La mort de mes parents...Il me manque terriblement sa en devient une souffrance atroce...au debut je leur en voulait d'etre partie,puis j'en voulais au chauffard qui les avaient percuter et à la fin je m'en voulais...à moi meme...

Ma gorge se ressera et des larmes roulait silencieuseument sur mes joues...Je me laissa glisser le lond du mur j'avais demander a Vic' de rejoindre le salon,J'étais donc seul pleurant silencieuseument dans le couloir quand Nate approcha suivi par Alice, Nate se blottit contre moi sans un mot et Alice me pris dans ces bras j'ouvrais la bouche mes aucuns mots ne sortaient...

**Tu n'as pas d'explications à donner bells, mais aller levez-vous il faut que nous allions manger...**

Nous nous levames et nous nous dirigions vers la salle à manger et nous nous mimes à table....

Le repas fut animé et très marrant..  
Mais la c'est l'heure de partir....

**Bella que dirais-tu de faire un peu de shopping avec moi et rosalie...**

**Euh..ché pas trop....**

**Aller...**

**bon ,c'est d'accord..**

**YES!!!**

Vic et moi quittames l'appartement des Cullen puis une fois arriver a l'hotel je mis mon pyjama et tombais rapidement dans les bras de Morphée.....

Cette journée m'avait épuisée!!!!

* * *

Alors alors j'espere que sa vous a plut....

j'ai fait un chapitre plus long cette fois!!!

Laisser moi des reviews...

bisous


	7. sortir et rigoler

Chapitre 7

bzzzz bzzzz bzzzz

Ah mon portable vibre:

Vous avez 5 nouveaux messages

Bella chté apellé 6 fois!!!!6 FOIS!!!

je t'attends depeche toi....alice

Bella reponds moi au moins..... Alice

Je suis sure que tu n'es meme pas levé.A.

Bella je perds patiente la.....RAMENE TOI ET VITE!!!

ISABELLA SWAN RAMENE TON JOLIE PETIT CU TOUT DE SUITE OU JTE JURE QUE JE VIENS TE CHERCHER PAR LA PEAU DES FESSES....donc viens....ET VITE!!!A.

ok la elle fait peur je me leve saute sous la douche m'habille me maquille et me coiffe j'avale mon ptit dej' en vitesse dis aurevoir a vic'et sort je prends un taxi....

mon portable se met a sonner:

ALICE.

je decroche.

**Allo?**

**BELLA JE VAIS TE TUER!!!OU ES TU?**

**DEVANT CHEZ TOI!!!**

**QUOI?TU N'ES QUE LA!!!DEPECHE TOI....**

**C'EST BON DU CALME J'ARRIVE DANS 2 SECONDES!!!**

**CE N'EST PAS ASSEZ RAPIDE...TU DEVRAIS ETRE DEVANT MOI!!**

**MAIS JE SUIS DEVANT TOI!!**

**OU?JE NE TE VOIS PAS!!!A SI TU ES LA!!JE VAIS T'ETRANGLER!!!**

**NON LAISSE MOI JE TIENS A LA VIE!!!**

**POURQUOI ES-TU EN RETARD ALORS...J'EXIGE DES EXPLICATION**

**JE NE SAIS PAS..... PEUT-ETRE QUE JE SUIS NORMAL MOI JE ME LEVE A DES HEURES CORRECTE,JE SUIS HUMAINE...**

**J'AI BESOIN DE DORMIR TU NE CROIS PAS!!!**

**AAAAHHH!!!DONC TU INSINUS QUE JE NE SUIS PAS HUMAINES....**

**MAIS PUTAIN IL SE PASSE QUOI ICI???ET RACROCHER VOS PORTABLES VOUS ETES L'UNE EN FACE DE L'AUTRE!!!!**C'est un Edward torse nu qui avait parlé....

Mon dieu il est SEX!!!!fuck!!!!

**Laisse moi t'expliquer edward,bella est en retard...**

**Alice il est 9h comment peut-elle etre en retard....**

**Elle est en retard point!!!Rose tu es prete??**

**Oui allons-y...**

**Aurevoir tout le monde les gras on se voient cet aprem' ok??**

**Ok...**

nous arrivames au centre commercial privé...il n y a que les personnes connus qui y vont,mieux vaut eviter les debordements des fans en folie...

je ne savais meme pas que sa existais!!!_(nda:je ne sais meme pas si sa existe!!!ndb:peut-etre que si peut-etre que non...)_

**Bon on commence par quoi??**

**Je propose ce magasin** dit Rose.

**C'est ok...**

nous penetrames dans le magasin c'est un truc du genre h&m vous voyez le truc quoi...

nous flanions dans les rayons chacune de son coté jusqu'a ce qu'une tonade me fonce dessus

**Bella tu essais ça, ça et....ça!!!**dit-elle en me poussant dans la cabine d'essayage.

Alors voyons ça,un jean taille basse sava,un petit chemisier sava...euh c'est quoi...une robe,non c'est une micro robe!!

**Alice c'est quoi ça?**dis-je en lui montrant la sois disant robe.

**Et bien c'est une robe..**

**Quoi toi tu appele ça un robe,mois j'appele ça un petit morceau de tissus ou une micro robe ou un haut...Alice voyons ELLE FAIT LA TAILLE DE MES TEE-SHIRT!!**

**Oh je sais mais essaie la au mois je t'en pris pour moi...**dit alice avec une petite moue.

**Ok..**je re rentrais dans la cabine et essayais le petit morceau de tissu..

puis je sortais le lui montrer...

**WOUAHOU!!!**se sont exclamer rose et alice a l'unisson.

**Tu es magnifique Bella...**dis Rosalie

**Elle a raison.**elle a raison dit alice.

Je me regardais dan le miroir de la cabine..C'est vrai que je ne suis pas mal dans cette robe...

**Finalement,je crois que je vais la prendre....**

**Bien sur que tu vas la prendre,bon allons a la caisse il nous reste plein de magasin a faire...**

Je me rhabillais payais mes achats et nous sortions de ce magasin...

**Bon maintenant la lingerie...**dit rose.

Oh non PAS la lingerie!!!

Mais il est vrai que j'ai besoin de sous vetements..._(nda:cullottes petit bateau...humhum...sans comentaires..)_

Nous penetrons dans le magasin de lingerie...

Je prends quelques shorty,des soutiens gorges...

**Bella tu va essayer ça et ce que tu a pris penndant que moi et rose nous essaireons nos articles dans les cabines a cotés de la tienne...**

Je rentrais dans une cabine j'essayais mes articles..PARFAIT.

Voyons ceux que m'avait pris Alice...

Le premier ensemble sava..le second aussi.. le troisième...NON MAIS SAVA PAS..

**ALICE JE NE M'HABILLE PAS CHEZ LA FICELLE!!!**

**Sa je le sais...**

**Ba pourquoi tu m'apris si on peu apelle sa comme sa cette "culotte"et mon dieu je ne parle pas d'un des maillots que tu m'a pris seigneur...**

**2 triangles en hauts un en bas et mes on vois mes feesse avec sa serieux sa cache quoi explique pasque la...**

J'entendais rosalie rire je crois qu'elle en pleurait...

Alice quand a elle etait partager entre colère et amusement..

**Bon bella tu n'es pas obliger de prendre ces deux la mais prends au moins les autres....**dit alice d'un ton suppliant.

**Ok stu veu...**

Nous faisions encore une dizaine de magasins avant qu'Alice ne declare que nous allions manger et que les garçons allais nous rejoindrent....

Nous nous dirigeames vers le restaurant nous primes une tables et nous installames.

**Bon les garçons ne devraient plus tarder...**dit alice.

**Bon sinon vous prenez quoi** dit Rose.**Pour moi se sera...des lasagnes.**

**Moi des raviolis **dis-je.**Et toi alice?**

**Euh...moi je vais prendre des spaghettis bolognaises...Et les garçons pour eux commed'hab steak frite.**

Nous passions notre commande puis peu de temps après les garçon arrivèrent...Emmett pris place entre Rose et moi Jasper entre Alice et Rosalie et Edward entre moi et me retrouvais donc entre Em' et Edward.

**Comment c'est passé votre matinée les filles?**demanda Jasper.

**C'était super pas vrai mademoiselle "je m'habille pas chez la ficelle".**dit Rose avant d'exploser de rire,elle riait tellement qu'elle en pleurait...

**Quelqu'un nous expliques ?**demanda Emmett.

**En faite **dit Rosalie.

**Rose...**lui dis-je sur un ton d'avertissement.

**Aller Bella on va bien rire,donc je disais nous avons été dans un magasin de lingerie...**Ainsi elle debuta l'histoire a la fin de son recit toute la table explosa de rire meme moi parce que je dois l'avouer ce que j'avais dit etait vraiment drole...Puis le serveur nous apporta nos commandes..

**Voila ,se sera tout?**demanda t-il.

**Oui merci.**repondimes nous à l'unisson.

**Et vous les garçons qu'avez-vou fait de votre matinée?**

**Jeux vidéo,delire,manger,re-jeux video,re-delire,re-manger...**

**ok, c'est très...interressant....**dit Rosalie.

**Bref,**dit Jasper.**Bella stephen nous à degoter une soirée ou nous allons chanter il y aura d'autre ce passe samedi prochain dans le club le plus célèbre de new-york,donc tu es ok?**

**Oué, normalement c'est bon et puis a partir de vendredi prochain je suis en vacances donc...**

**Ah oui tu vas toujours au lyccé...La presse est déja a courant que tu fais partis du groupe donc si il y a des fans du groupe....**

**Oh mon dieu, non il iront pas jusqu'a m'agresser quand meme....**

Ils se jetèrent tous des petits regards...

**Ok j'ai compris laisser tomber....**soupirais -je résignée.

La fin du repas se passa dans la bonne humeur,puis nous retournames a l'appartement des ' etait la avec stephen et carlisle et esmée...

Nous discutions quand on sonna à la porte Vic' me demanda d'aller ouvrir...

**Bella...**

**JAMES!!!Oh mon dieu tu m'a manquer** dis-je en lui sautant au cou.**Je t'aime,je t'aime ,je t'aime....**dis je en lui faisant des milliers de bisous sur le visages.

**Hé du calme moi aussi je t'aime...**

il entra dans la maison moi toujours dans ses bras puis il me l'observais...Il avait mis des lunnettes de mouches l'etiquettes etaient encore dessus,un jean une chemise qu'il avait ouverte et un petit foulard...

**James qu'est ce que tu me fais la?**

**Quoi tu parle de mon "style"?**dit-il avec une voix que je qualifirais de tapette...

**Oui!!!**

**Cest LE style by james cherie.**dit-il en me regardant par dessus ses lunettes.

**James si tu fais ça pour me faire honte c'est raté tu as déja bien fais pire...**

**Mais...**

**Laisse tomber..viens je vais te pré voici Emmett ,Rosalie, Alice ,Jasper, Edward ,Esmée, Carlisle et ,Rosalie, Alice ,Jasper, Edward ,Esmée, Carlisle et Stephen voici mon frere James.**

Plein de enchanté ect..fusèrent puis victoria se leva et embrassa James...

**Tu m'a manquer mon cheri...**

**Toi aussi darrling...**

**Non,Non,Non pas de SA devant MOI!!!!merci **dis-je.

Après avoir discutez les "vieux" restèrent dans le salon et les jeunes allerent dans la chambre...

**Et les gars si on jouaient à un jeu on fait deux equi les deux chantent un chanson et le meilleur groupe gagne, Nate tu es l'arbitre alors vous etes ok?**

**Ok**..

**Bon equipe 1 Jasper,Bella,Emmet.**

**Et equipe 2 Alice,Edward,Rosalie.**

L'equipe 2 avit chanter morning after dark de timbaland ,nelly furtado et soshy.

Nous on n'avais chanter STARSTRUKK de 3oh!3 et katy perry.

**Et c'est l'equipe...1 qui remporte le jeu**

**AAAAAAAHHHH!!on est trop fort!!**

**Mais oui c'est ça vous avez acheter l'arbitre...**

**hun-hun,moi je dis qu'il y a des mauvais joueurs...**

Avant qu'ils ne puissent riposter Stephen nous appelas nous arrivames au salon...

**Bon,Bella nous avoins discuter avec ton frère et Vic',tu dois venir enménager chez les cullen au plus tard la semaine prochaine ok??**

Que vouliez-vous que je reponde il me demandais de quitter les personnes que j'aimais le plus au monde...

Mais c'est pour le bien du groupe et en plus je les verrais le plus souvent Bells souffle un grand coup...

**Ok...**

**HIIIIIII!!!!!Sa va etre trop bien **s'exclama alice.**tu vas devenir mas nouvelle meileure amie...**

Rosalie grogna.

**Rose tu es ma soeur toi!!!Bon ok se sera NOTRE nouvelle meilleure amie....**

**La chui ok **dit Rose.

**Bon c'est pas que je m'ennuis mais faut qu'on rentre...J'AI COURS DEMAIN!!!**

**Oui tu as raison..**dit Vic'.

Nous saluames les a l'hotel pour récupérer nos affaires..et allames jusqu' a la aé primes l'avions,Puis après 1 heures de routes nous arrivames enfin a la montais faire mon sac et je préparais mes vetements pour le dinames et je montais me coucher...

Cette semaine sera une semaine charger!!!

* * *

Bon, bon,bon...Vous en pensez quoi??

J'éspere que sa vous a plu!!!

Laissez-moi votre avis...

Bisous.


	8. semaine difficile et évènement déroutant

Salut!!!

Merci pour vos mises en alertes et vos reviews...

Elles nous ont vraiment fait plaisir!!!

Sur ce ont vous laisses lire.....

Bonne lecture....

* * *

Chapitre 8

lundi

BipBip BipBip

Grrr...

Encore ce putain de reveil...J'abbats ma main dessus.....

**AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!SA FAIT MAL SEIGNEUR,**

**MON DIEU...AIE!!!**

Merde je viens de m' exploser la main sur ma table de nuit...juste a quelques centimetre de mon reveil...

Bref je me lève,me lave, m'habille prends un petit dej' mon sac et saute dans ma voiture direction le lyccé....

Re-grrr....

J'arrive me gare...

_Pitié seigneur mon dieu que persone ne m'agresse...ou ne m'arrache mes vetements...fichue emmett et c'est intervention merdique..._

Bref je souffle un grand coup et sort de ma voiture et me dirige vers ma salle de cours en courant...

**BELLA?BELLA!BELLA!!!**

Des dizaines de personnes m'appellent,je ne reponds pas et rentre en trombe dans ma salle de classe avant d'aller m'installer seule à une table du fond....

Nous attendonsle prof' et je ne lève pas les yeux de peur d'entendre d'autre cris hysterique...

Bzz Bzz Bzz...

_salu,Bells...._

_Je voulais te dire bonne chance_

_Pour ta semaine..._

_._

A voila un peu de soutien...

Meme par sms elle a reusi a me remonter le moral!!

Le prof' arrive je leve donc le regard pour le regarder

Mais pendant tout le cour je regarde la pluie tomber par la fenetre...

Ma vie va tellement changer...mais ça je ne le realise pas encore...

Le cour est enfin fini je me dirige vers le prochain...

Maths ,enfin je serais avec angela...

J'entre dans la salle m'installe puis Angela viens me rejoindre...

**Sava?**

**Sa peut aller et toi?**

**Je suis amoureuse..alors sa ne peut qu'aller bien **me repondit-elle.

Vous voyez c'est sa que j'aime bien chez Angela elle n'évoque pas les choses dont vous n'avez pas envie de parler,elle est très comprehensive je lui en suis vraiment reconnaissante...

La jounée defila à une vitesse infernale et je dus passé la journée a me cacher des fans du groupe mais bon...

Je rentrais chez moi saluais Vic',montais dans ma chambre et me jetta sur le lit....

Ahh...Enfin chez moi....

Mon dieu j'ai completement oubliée il faut que je reflechisse au parole de la chanson que nous allons chanter

FUCK!!

Mais bon pour l'instant j'ai d'autre chat a fouetter...

3 heures plus tard....

Devoir..fait

Sac..fait.

Habils..fait.

Manger..c'est fait.

Pyjama ..fait.

Chanson...Pas faites!!!Bon Bella t'inkiete pas tu va bien trouver sa viendra tout seul respire.....

* * * **

Mardi

BipBip BipBip BipBip

Ah quoi?qu'est ce que c'est?

Mon dieu on est Mardi je me leve et cours sous la douche je sors...

AAAA!!!J'ai la marque de l'oreiller sur la gueule...

Grrrr....

Je m'habille descends prends un truc vite fait saute dans la voiture direction le lyccé....

PUTAIN!!chui au retard...

Je cavale dans les couloirs et cours jusqu'a ma salle...

je toque entre et vas m'asseoir essoufflée au fond de la classe....

**Mlle Swan, allez au tableau vous allez nous lire votre redaction...**

_fuck!_

Re-grr...

Je vais donc au tableau pour lire ma PUTAIN de redaction de merde...

**Nous devions choisir un sentiment alors je vais vous parler de l'amour,c'est l'un des plus beaux sentiments mais aussi l'un des plus complexes...Il existe depuis la nuit des temps de Romeo et Juliette en passant par Elisabeth Bennett et .en general l'amour est un profond sentiment de tendresse envers une meme cette conception de l'amour comprend un large eventail de sentiments differrent,allant du desir passionné et de l'amour romantique à l"amour familliale.C'est un sentiment universelle ,peu importe le temps et l'espace il existera toujours a travers les evidemment les techniques changent sa vous le savez..**

**Mais personnellement je pense que c'est le plus beau sentiment quie soit surtout quand vous le partager avec les personnes qui vous sont chères...Honoré de Balzac a dit l'amour n'est pas seuleument un sentiment,il est aussi un art il avait bien raison.**

je continuais ainsi mon discour...

A la fin de ma redac' le prof en pleurait presque et je retournais a ma place sous le applaudissements de toutes la classe le reste de la journée se passera sans embrouille enfin j'espere....

** ** * * * * * *

Mercredi

Putain seigneur pour quoi as-tu inventer les maths....

Mon prof est un vieux pervers qui pues de la bouche et sens l'alcool...

ET il a les dents JAUNES!!!

jaunes pas commes le jaunatre qu'il a parfois sur certaines dents...

NON!!C'est du jaune noirs...

brrrr....

J'en frissone de degout.

Mais dieu sois loué je suis au fond et c'est ma dernière heure de cour!!!

DRRRRIIINNGG!!!

Enfin je peux rentré chez moi,a la maison!!!

je rentre donc chez moi va dans la cuisine me fait un sandwich,mange et monte dans ma chambre.

Je passe un pantalon de jogging large et un debardeur je met mes baskets un gilet prends mon i-pod et sors.

Je vais dans la foret et me mets a courir jusqu'a la push.

Puis une fois arriver je m'installe sur un rocher et j'observe la mer.

**Salut moi c'est jacob!**

**Moi c'est Bella...**

**Oui je sais tu es la nouvelle chanteuse des goldenglasses** dit il sur un ton meprisant

**Qu'est ce que tu a contre eux pour parler de façon aussi meprisante?**

**Nous ne sommes pas vraiment amis tu sais le show-biz et tout je suis moi meme chanteur alors tu voix**_(nda:c'est une sorte de david archuleta...)_

**Oh!Je vois mais ce n'est pas une raison pour parler comme ça de mes amis...si tu veux bien m'excuser au grand seigneur je- pete- plus- haut- que- mon- cul,** dis-je en me levant** il serais temps que j y aille...**

Puis je repris le chemin de la maison, i-pod dans les oreilles...

Arrivé chez moi je pris une douche bien chaude et j'enroulais une serviettee autour de moi avant d'aller dans ma chambre m'affaller sur mon lit.

Je regardais mon reveil 18h30...

Je mis mon pyjama commposé d'une short et d'un debardeur...

Aujourd'hui je mange en vitesse puis je remonte dans ma chambre pour me ré-affaller sur mon lit...

Je tombais rapidement dans les bras de morphée

_Je me trouvais dans une clairière je regardais autour de moi puis je le vis emerger de la foret dans toute sa splendeur.._

_Edward._

_Il s'approcha de moi avant de replacer une meche de mes cheuveux tout en me regardant droit dans les yeux..._

_ce moment est si..si...intense _

_c'est a en couper le souffle puis doucemnt il m'embrasse il demande l'acces a ma langue que je lui permet..._

_Le baiser est a la fois tendre et passionné doux et violent...._

_Il s'ecarte..._

_Je.._

je me reveille mais putain c'est quoi ce reve??

Pff..aucune chance que sa marche entre moi et edward je le trouve arrogant trop sur de lui...il change de copine comme de chemise..

_Oui peut-etre mais au fond il doit-etre quelqu'un de bien.._

C'est vrai qu'alice me l'a dit au cour de l'une de nos conversations par sms...

Mais je verrais bien par moi-meme....

** * * * * * **** *

Jeudi

bipbip bipbip bipbip

Bouhouhou veux pas me lever...

non non non jveux rester au lit!!!

Mais bon courage comme tous les matins j'execute le meme rituel et j'arrive au lyccée....

Je ne vois plus les jours passés j'suis trop préoccuper...

je sors et me prends le chemin de la maison aujourd'hui il faisait beau et j'avais envie de marcher alors pas de voiture et deviner qui je vois..

me dirige vers lui...

**Swan!!Comment tu vas??**

**Aussi bien que toi..que me vaut l'honneur de ta presence...**

**Alice me casse la tete pour qu'on se parle comme des gens corrects...**

J'aurais du m'en douter cette alice on ne la changera jamais...

**Chui ok...que dirais-tu d'aller prendre une glace??**

**Pourquoi pas, après toi Swan...**

Nous montames dans la voiture et allames dans le parc vers le glacier...

nous prenions chacun une glace avant d'aller se poser sur le banc dans le coin le plus isolés..pour les fans bien entendus...

**j'peux gouter ta glace Swan?**

**Ok mais passe un peu de la tienne..**

**Mmmm la tienne est super!!**

**La tienne aussi....**

Nous discutames pendant 2 longues heures Edward avait denier se déglaçer pour que nous puissions bien parler..

J'avais apppris qu'il jouait du piano depuis ses 6 ans, sa couleurs préféré etait le marron chocolat_(nda:on se demande pourquoi??)_

Il adorait sa famille et ne laissait que peux de gens entrer dans son coeur de peur de souffrir....

**OH MON DIEU!!!**

**Quoi?**

**Je crois que je commence a t'apprecier Swan...**

**Moi aussi Cullen j'en est bien peur...**

Bref après ça il me raccompagna chez moi mais Vic' le proposa de dormir a la maison et au bout du compte il accepta...

Nous mangeames puis vient leurs du coucher je mis mon pyjama et m'assis sur mon lit...

TOC TOC TOC

**Je peux?**

**Oui evidemment..**

Edward approcha et s'assis près de moi sur mon lit...

Encore une fois nous parlames de longues heures avant que je ne m'endormes...

* *** ** ** *

Vendredi

Bipbip Bipbip Bipbip

Aller bella courage c'est le dernier jour...

Non pas envie en plus mon oreiller est super confortable,il respire...

Attendez..

POUR QUOI MON OREILLER RESPIRE T- IL??

Je me levais pour appercevoirs edward je sortis vite du lit pris une douche m'habillais me maquillais et une fois dan ma voiture...

**OH MON DIEU J'AI DORMIS AVEC EDWARD CULLEN...**

Après ce bref moment de folie je pris le chemin du lyccé

*-*-*-*-*

Seigneur merci d'avoir inventer l'art plastique c'est ma derniere heure et nous devons peindre une personne...

A la fin j'observe mon tableau..

Yeux verts cheuveux cuivrés visage magnifique..

MON DIEU..

Meme mon subconcsients est obssédés par Edward....

fuck!en meme temps vu comment il est trop hot...

C'est sur que...

DRIIIIIIIIINGGG

nous rangeons la salle et mettons nos tableaux au fond de la classe...

Je rentre chez moi et y trouve Edward..

**Bon Bella serieux fais ton sac pour venir à la maison tu reviendras pendant les vacances mais la....**

**Ok..**

Je fis donc mon sac dit aurevoir a Vic'et James puis nous allames a l'aeroport ou nous primes l'avion...

Pendant le vol je jetais des petits coups d'oeil a edward..

Il s'etait endormi..

Puis l'hotesse nous demanda d'attacher nos ceintures car nous allons atterir..

Nous descendons de l'avion et edward m'attrappe...

**Bon euh..Bella nous devrions faire comme si ces2 derniers jour n'avais jamais exister ce seriat mieux..pour t..nous deux..**

**Je..euh .eh bien**

**EDWARD!!!**

Une putin de blonde silliconné vient de sauter sur Cullen et ça fait super mal comme si il m'avait poignarder avec ses mots...

Si les mots pouvaient tuer a cette heure si on m'aurais enterrer...

oh mais je la reconnais c'est Tanya putin fait chier mais bon courage je plaque un sourir sur mon visage et va saluer la famille Cullen

puis nous allons chez eux il me montre ma chambre et je vais directement me changer pantalon large,debardeur comme d'hab quoi..

Je repense a ma putain de semaine..

Puis je m'installe sur le lit avec ma guitare,un crayon et une feuille...

Got up on the wrong side of life today yeah  
Crashed the car and I'm gonna be really late  
My phone doesn't work cause it's out of range  
Looks like it's just one of those kind of days  
You can't kick me down I'm already on the ground  
No you can't cause you couldn't catch me anyhow  
Blue skies but the sun isn't coming out no  
Today it's like I'm under a heavy cloud  
Réveillée du mauvais pied aujourd'hui ouais  
La voiture s'est crashée et je vais vraiment être en retard  
Mon téléphone ne fonctionne pas parce qu'il est hors de gamme  
Une de ces journées qui n'a pas l'air de vouloir finir  
Tu ne peux pas me donner un coup de pied à terre.  
Je suis déjà au sol  
Non tu ne peux pas parceque de toute façon tu ne peux pas m'attraper  
Les cieux sont bleus mais le soleil n'apparait pas  
Aujourd'hui c'est comme si j'étais sous un lourd nuage

And I feel so alive  
I can't help myself, don't you realize  
Et je me sens si vivante  
Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, ne le réalise tu pas 

I just wanna scream and lose control  
Throw my hands up and let it go  
Forget about everything and runaway yeah  
I just want to fall and lose myself  
Laughing so hard it hurts like hell  
Forget about everything and runaway yeah  
Je veux juste crier et perdre le contrôle  
Jeter mes mains en l'air et les laisser tomber  
Oublier tout et m'en aller ouais  
Je veux juste tomber et me perdre  
Riant tellement fortement comme blesser l'enfer  
Oublier tout et m'en aller ouais 

So So is how I'm doing if you're wondering  
I'm in a fight with the world but I'm winning  
Stay there come closer it's at your own risk  
Yeah you know how it is life can be a bitch  
Alors alors comment je fais si tu me demande  
Je suis dans un combat avec le monde mais je gagne  
Reste ici viens plus étroitement c'est ton propre risque  
Ouais tu sais comment la vie peut être une chienne

But I feel so alive  
I can't help myself, don't you realize  
Et je me sens si vivante  
Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, ne le réalise tu pas

I just wanna scream and lose control  
Throw my hands up and let it go  
Forget about everything and runaway yeah  
I just wAnt to fall and lose myself  
Laughing so hard it hurts like hell  
Forget about everything and runaway yeah  
Je veux juste crier et perdre le contrôle  
Jeter mes mains en l'air et les laisser tomber  
Oublier tout et m'en aller ouais  
Je veux juste tomber et me perdre  
Riant tellement fortement comme blesser l'enfer  
Oublier tout et m'en aller ouais

Runaway Runaway  
M'en aller m'en aller...

I just wanna scream and lose control  
Throw my hands up and let it go  
Forget about everything and runaway yeah  
I just want to fall and lose myself  
Laughing so hard it hurts like hell  
Forget about everything and runaway yeah

Je veux juste crier et perdre le contrôle  
Jeter mes mains en l'air et les laisser tomber  
Oublier tout et m'en aller ouais  
Je veux juste tomber et me perdre  
Riant tellement fortement comme blesser l'enfer  
Oublier tout et m'en aller ouais*

A la fin de ma chanson je me levais et me dirigeais vers la chambre de Jasper je toquais et entrais...

**Bella?**

**Jasper,je voudrais juste te chanter la chanson que j'ai ecrite c'est juste comme ça..**

**Vas-y Bells...**

**ok..**

Je lui chantais donc ma chanson..

**Wouah c'est super Bella seriuex on devrait chanter ça pour ta presentation aux fans!!!attends viens allons dans la salle de musique j'appelle les gars et Stephen...**

Nous allons donc a la salle demusiaque et je chantais donc avec les graçons a chacun leur instrument,Jasper chantais parfois avec moi...

**C'est super...magique fantastiquement fantastique..**

**Ok em' on a compris mais cela dit Bella chapeau c'est G-E-N-I-A-L**dit Stephen.

**Bon il faudrait quand meme qu'on mange...**

Nous mangeames dans la bonne humeur puis j'allais voir Alice dans sa chambre elle avit un lit 2 places mais nous pouvions dormir a trois donc moi Rosalie et Alice dormimes toutes les trois enlacés...

*-*--*-*-*-*-*-

Samedi.

**LES FILLES!!!**

**mmmhh Nate arrete..**

**Allez debout mamant a dit que i faut que vous zallez manzer!!!**

**Ok,ok va lui dire qu'on arrive..**

**Ok dac'**

Bon bon bon nous alliions petit dejeuner mais qu'elle ne fut pas ma merdique de surprise en voyant tanya a table avec nous je mèinstallais près de Jazz

Nous discutames puis nous nous dispersames...

Moi et les filles riogolames et Tanya nous rejoignis dans la chambre de Rose nous discutames...

**Alors Bella que font tes parents?**dis baissais les yeux.

**Alors Bella reponds moi.**

**Tanya...**l'interpella Rose.

**Je suis sur qu'il doivent faire un miserables travails pour que tu es aussi honte....**

je m'enervais.

**MES PARENTS SONT MORTS .TU COPRENDS ET NON IL NE FAISAIENT PAS DE "MISERABLES"METIERS MON PERE ETAIT POLICIER ET MA MERE MEDECIN.**

Sur ce je me levais et sortais de ce maudit appart' en courant les larmes roulant sur mes joues je ne savais pas ou j'allais:je ne connaissais pas la ville mais je marchais dans les rues avant d'appercevoire un parc je m'assis sur un banc...

je restais ainsi pendant une heure avant d'etre rejoins par Em'.Il me pris dans ces bras nous restames ainsi en silence avant de rentrer a l'appart nous allames directement dans ma chambre je m'allongeais sur le lit il vint près de arriva il nous signala qu'il fallait se preparer pour le concert...Nous nous levames et nous mis un slim en jean avec un top a paillette des escarpins mes cheuveux relevés en un chignon lache et un maquillage leger...Je rejoins les autres au salon,puis nous primes la direction du fois arriver nous rejoignimes les coulisses.

**Alors la petite fille swan c'est sauver en courant...**

**Va te faire foutre Cullen.**

**Oh Oh la petite swan serait-elle un tigresse?Non tu es une pleurnicheuse...**

**Cullen va te faire foutre je suis partie a cause de ta salope qui devrais fermer sa geule de tant à autre..**

**Ne la meles pa a ça!!**

**Ok ok mais toi aussi Cullen l n ya pas que TOI qui a des problemes TOUT LE MONDE en as!!!Et si tu arretais un peu de ne te reoccuper que de ta petite personne tu t'en rendrais compte...**

Sur ce je sortais par la porte de derriere qui donnait sur un petitte ruelle et me laissais glisser contre le mur...

**ARRETEZ!!!Je vous en pries...**

* * *

So,so,so...qu'en avez vous pensez...

La chanson c'est runaway d'avril lavigne.

la redac' sur l'amour...

moi+wikipedia.

Sinon laissez moi votre avis.

bisous.


	9. La fille de la ruelle

Salut.

Merci pour vos reviews!!!

excusez-moi pour les fautes,vraiment désolée!!!!!

Sinon bonne lecture....

* * *

Chapitre 9

Pov Bella

Je regardais en direction du cri et j'apperçus un femme se faisant agresser par un homme d'une trentaine d'années...

Je pris le couteau que mon pere m'avais offert pour mes 13 ans et le cachais dans mon dos.

**Lachez la!!**

**Oh mais tu veux te joindre te joindre a nous peut-etre...**

Dit-il en lachant la fille...

**Tu peux toujours rever!!!**

**Mmm reveche..J'adore.**

**Mais oui c'est ça tu est un manche a couille donc pour sur tu adores...**

Il s'approcha de moi.

**Moi c'est James.C'est quoi ton petit nom?**

**Il ne te regarde pas...**

J'osais un regard vers la fille...

elle etais au sol,nue mon dieu!!

Il suivit mon regard...

**Je crois qu'on sera seuleument 2...**

Il s'approcha et me plaqua au mur les larmes roulaient de mes yeux...

Non il ne m'arrivera pas ce qui est arrivée a Lena...

_Lena..._

je sortis discretement le couteau de derriere moi et le lui plantais dans la cuisse avant de le lui replanter dans le ventre....

**Vas crever en enfer..**lui murmurais-je dans le creux de l'oreillle avant d'enfoncer plus profondement le couteau...

James tomba au sol,et je m'approchais de la fille je lui remis sa robe et lui passais ma veste nous nous assimes toute les deux contre le mur...

Au debut elle ne bougeais plus..puis son corps fut secouer par de violent sanglot et larmes coulerent silencieuseument sur mes joues...

**Je....**

Comment finir ma phrase,Je sais sava aller..je ne pouvais pas lui dire ça ce serait mentir et la c'etait au-dela de mes forces...

Je resserais donc ma prise sur elle et embrassais sa tempe..

Devant nous giseais le corps de James...

**Mlle Swan c'est a vous...**

**J'arrive. Ne t'en fais pas ma belle va dans ma loge et attend moi la-bas... **dis-je en parlant a la fille..**et vous monsieur appelez une ambulance pour cet homme il en a besoin je pense...**dis-je en passant près de la personne qui m'avais appelé.

Je rejoignis les gars...

**Putain,mais t'étais ou Bella?**

**J'avais besoin de respirer un peu tu sais le premier concert le trac....**

**Mouais...**

Je savais qu'il n'etait pas convaincu...

Mais bon c'etait notre tour nous montames sur scene et jouames notre public avit l'air de m'apprecier la foule clamait mon nom et mise a part les quelques remarques salaces ça me plaisait fois la chanson finit je rejoignis rapidemment ma loge et j y retrouvais la jeune fille assise sur le canapé le regard dans le vide je m'apprchais doucement d'elle....

**Hey c'est quoi ton prenom?**

**Moi c'est Jane et toi c'est Bella...**

**Oui tu as quel age?**

**17.**

**Moi sais qu'il faut que tu ailles porter tu veux je t'emenes chez toi,tes parents doivent s'inquieter?**

**Enfaite ma mere et morte et mon pere...Bref je vis avec mon oncle Aro et c'est un homme d'affaire souvent en deplacement...**

**Ok et je suppose qu'il n'est pas en ville en ce moment?**

**Tu supposes bien...**

**Et bien tu viendras chez...moi.**

**Ok.**

Je ramassais mes affaires et nous allames rejoindrent les autres sur le parking je demandais a Carlisle la permission pour que Jane puisse venir a la... fis signe a lui et aux autres que je lui expliquerais plus tard et il rentrames a la maison et nous nous couchames pendant la nuit Jane ne cessait de crier de pleurer et d'implorer je remerciais Esmée de m'avoir pris un lit deux la prenais dans mes bras la bercais la rassurais mais chaque fois elle recommencait et chacune de ses prieres chacun de ses cris me transpercaient je ne fis que pleurer je me sentais tellement impuissante et je suis sure que demain je devrais des explications aux autres...

* * *

Bon bon vous en pensez quoi?

Excusez-moi pour mon retard....

Merci pour les reviews!!!

Bisous


	10. Le passé qui resurgit

Hey hey...

merci pour les reviews ça me fait plaisir!!!!

Sinon je vous laisses lire et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes!!

Si quelqu'un voudrait bien devenir ma correctrice relectrice vous voyez quoi pour corriger chaque chap de mes trois fictions...J'EN AI GRAND BESOIN!!!!!!!

Merci et sur ce...

Bonne lecture!!!

* * *

Chapitre 10

fUCK!!!!

J'ai TROP mal dormis!!!!!

Je me retournais Jane etait endormis elle avait l'air assé sereine...

Je decidais de me lever.

Un petit tour à la salle de bain et hop direction la cuisine.J'y penetrais et tout les regards se tournèrent vers moi je decidais de faire comme si de rien etait mais c'était sans compter sur Emmett...

****

-Bon,Bells qu'est ce qui c'est passer cette nuit?Et c'est qui cette fille et pourquoi...

-Stop!!!Bon je vais tout vous expliquez....

-Ohlala taisez-vous tous sainte Bella va parler....

-Ta gueule Ed'...

jasper se retourna vers moi.

**Vas-y Bells.**

Pov edward

Oh mon dieu la petitte swan devenait HYSTERIQUE!!!!!!

elle etait assise par terre et elle ne cessait de repeter LENA!!!

MAIS C'EST QUI LENA???

Bref esmée Alice et Rose la bercait doucement et carlisle etait partis examiner Jane...

Et moi et les gars bah on avait decider de sortir parce que la...

Sa devenait VACHEMENT bizarre!!!

Pov Bella.

Je me reveillais dans un lit et Alice et Rose dormaient près de moi...

elle aussi se reveilllerent et evidemment elle me demandèrent qui etait Lena...

Je respirais un grand coup.

****

-Lena c'est ma meilleure amie et le jour de mes 15 ans on avait decider d'aller feter ça

Et ce jour la mademoiselle n'en a fait qu'a sa tete elle m'a demander d'aller l'attendre

au restaurant pendant qu'elle allait a la librairie elle voulait juste m'acheter un cadeau au bout d'une heure moins le quart ne le voyant pas revenir j'ai decidé d y aller et je l'ai vu le type se rhabillait puis en me voyant il c'est sauvé et elle,elle était nue au sol et ensanglantée je me suis approchée et je l'ai prise dans mes bras et je lui est dit de se battre de s'accroché mais la derniere chose qu'elle m'ai dites c'est:vis bells pour moi bats-toi je t'aime ma belle ne l'oublie pas et puis elle est morte et les secours sont arrivés mais c'etait trop tard...elle etait deja partie...

Je regardais les filles, elles pleuraient toutes les deux en silence...

nous nous rallongeames et nous nous primes dans nos bras nous restames ainsi 2 bonnes heures je pense mais cela n'avait pas d'importance puis les filles me laissairent seule.

Peut-etre suis-je maudite?Les gens que j'aime me quittent tous..

Ma mère,Renée.

Mon père,Charlie.

Ma meileure amie,Lena.

A partir d'aujourd'hui je jure et promets que plus jamais je ne perdrais d'etre cher...

* * *

Bon,bon bon...

Vous en pensez quoi??

Peut-etre me laisserez-vous une petite reviews...ou

Bisous

-


	11. Croisiere et attirance

Chapitre 11

Aujourd'hui, le procès a eu lieu. L'homme a été condamné pour le viol de Jane et pour mon agression. Les coups que je lui ai portés furent heureusement considérés comme légitime défense et grâce aux contacts d'Aro , l'oncle de Jane, les médias ne surent pas toute l'histoire.

J'aurais bien voulu rester un peu seule dans mon coin mais c'était sans compter sur Alice. Mademoiselle avait décrété que nous avions besoin de décompresser. Ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise idée en soi sauf que, (nda: évidement avec Alice il y a toujours un sauf que ou un mais...), elle avait acheté un yacht pour l'occasion. Bien sur, tout le monde était de la partie: Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, Edward, elle et moi. Le peu de personnel mis à part, il n y aura personne d'autre sur le bateau. Au moment où je fais ma valise, Alice entre dans ma chambre, sans frapper cela va de soi et d'un air totalement outré s'exclame en voyant mes vêtements ...

- Bella, tu n'es pas sérieuse, tu ne va pas emporter ces vieilleries!

Précisons que les soi-disant vieilleries datent de la semaine dernière...

- Mais enfin Alice...

- Taratata pas de mais, et puis c'est quoi ce maillot, même mamie Cullen ne le mettrais pas!

Sur ce elle me prit par la main, héla Rose au passage et m'entraina vers la voiture.

- Alice sérieusement je suis en chaussons !

- Rose, les chaussures.

Rosalie me tendit des escarpins.

- Et je n'ai pas de sac à mains.

- Rose, le sac.

Rosalie me tendit mon sac.

- Je n'ai pas de veste et je ne suis ni coiffée ni maquillée.

- Rose, tu lui explique.

- On va chez le coiffeur et chez l'esthéticienne avant d'aller faire les boutiques . Oh et j'allais oublier, voilà ta veste.

Increvables ces filles…

- Dorénavant tu le sais Bella, on ne m'échappe pas.

**On n'échappe JAMAIS à Alice Brandon…**

Quelques chansons chantées à tue-tête plus tard et nous arrivions devant le centre esthétique. Lavage intégral de la peau pour commencer ensuite direction le sauna, et c'est dans le Jacuzzi que nous avons longuement discuter.

Manucure et pédicure nous voici !

Mmm quel bonheur !

Nous continuâmes ainsi avant d'aller chez le coiffeur puis le maquilleur, ensuite pause repas, un bon sandwich saucisson-beurre pour moi, certes un peu gras mais tellement plus nourrissant qu'une salade, ce que prennent les deux filles bien sur .

L'encas avalé comme lance-pierre et reparti direction le centre commercial. Je commençais à peine à me détendre en voiture que sans que je comprenne quoi que se soit, je me retrouvais déjà devant un magasin de dessous ... Quelle plaie cette Alice ! Les bras chargés de quelques ensembles affriolants, que je n'avais même pas choisi pour la plupart, et de six maillots de bain deux pièces bien sur, je me retrouvais dans une cabine Alice à ma droite et Rose à ma gauche.

Elle était bien gentille mais là ...

- Alice j'ai un petit problème avec le haut du maillot.

- Ok attends, ouah Bella mais tu la cachais où ta poitrine ?

Rose regarda à son tour…

- C'est vrai Bella tu as vraiment été gâtée toi chérie…

- Oui, oui c'est ça les filles. Bon, euh ... je pourrais en avoir un qui soit un peu plus grand ?

- Ok je te ramène ça illico-presto…

Il est vrai que niveau taille de bonnet je n'étais pas à plaindre mais ce n'est pas toujours facile. Au final je ressortais avec 5 ensembles et 4 maillots de bain même si je soupçonnais Alice de m'en avoir pris d'autres ...

Nous avons continué pendant au moins trois bonnes heures avant de rentrer faire une retouche maquillage/coiffure avant d'enfiler de magnifiques robes crées par Alice pour l'occasion ce soir nous allions retrouver les gars au resto, les filles avaient alors décrété que devais être ``sexy`` . Un concept qui ne m'enchantais pas mais je n'avais guère le choix.

La soirée fut bien agréable et j'ai bien senti le regard insistant d'Edward tout le long du repas .

Une fois rentrée je complétais ma valise de quelques livres, mon mp3 et mes nouveaux vêtements avant de me précipiter dans les bras de Morphée et oui madame la tyran avait ordonné que le grand départ s'effectue à huit heures…

Décidemment

POV Edward

OH MON DIEU

Si vous aviez vu Bella dans sa robe bustier Bleu nuit fortement échancrée dans le dos et très très très décolletée ! Petit Edward fut vraiment réveillé . J'ai bien envie de me la petite Swan, ça me fait penser que j'ai enfin plaqué ma copine, elle commençait vraiment à me saouler. (nda : moi aussi….)

Bref oublions, j'ai enfin bouclé ma valise !

Et bonheur, cette fois ci j'ai pensé à prendre mon short de bain, ça me fait penser que les filles aussi seront en maillots de bain, et deux pièces grâce à Alice ! Ce qui veut dire que je verrai Bella presque nue ... Raaaaaaaah non ne pense pas à ça avec petit Eddie qui se réveille pour un rien ! Enfin bon, passons .

A force de cogiter je me rendis compte que peu à peu je sombrais dans les bras de Morphée…

Pov Bella

Le lendemain à 8 heures tapantes, nous étions tous en voiture !

Hé oui, Alice était vraiment très bien organisée.

Nous avions tous un peu rechigné mais au bout du compte à 9 heures pétantes, chacun s'installait dans sa cabine dans le même couloir, les chambres partagent les salles de bain, une pour deux. Alice se retrouvait avec Jasper, Rosalie avec Emmet et moi avec …

OH MON DIEU ! avec Edward, je partageais ma salle de bains avec Edward !

Et comme de bien entendu il était dans la salle de bains quand j'y rentrais.

Il avait juste la taille entouré d'une serviette de bain il me regarda par-dessous quelques mèches de ces magnifiques cheveux mouilles qui tombaient sur son front..

- Oh MON DIEU !

- Edward suffira .

Pourquoi il me disait ça lui ? Put*** de mer** j'avais parlé à voix haute .

- Euh je …

Divin tout simplement . Je ne sais combien de temps je suis restée là à le reluquer mais au bout d'un moment bien trop long, je sortis en murmurant un maigre « désolée »

COMMENT voudriez-vous que j'arrive a DORMIR la nuit en sachant qu'il y a un ADONIS dans la chambre d' A COTE…

QUEL MONDE CRUELLE !

Merci pour ma frustration .

Pff…

PATHETIQUE !

Je m'allongeais sur le lit, mp3 dans les oreilles et je pus enfin laisser libre cours à mes pensées ...

Pov Alice

Le programme se déroulait parfaitement bien !

A part sa tout se passait bien chambre communicante géniale l'idée !

Salle de bain a partagé a deux !

Vive moi !(nda : beta vas-y je te vole ta réplique : ça va les fleurs sont pas chères)

L'opération Ed+Bells commence !

Pov Emmett

Oh même si j'ai l'air inattentif, j'ai bien vu qu'Alice essayais de réunir nos deux amoureux solitaires…

Ils s'aiment et ça crève les yeux mais préfèrent se voiler la face.

Mais un beau jour ou l'autre, ils se retrouveront devant le fait accomplis et la…

Ce jour-la !

Cette heure la

Cette minute la !

Cette seconde la !

Je serais présent et...

MOUAHAHAAHAHHAA !

Je vous jure que…

Nan vous verrez bien !

Et ben en tout cas j'ai VRAIMENT TRO hâte !

04 :06 je boucle le chap a cette heure la pour vous je tenais absolument a poster avant daller en vacances !

Bref mon avion est demain fin pluto tout a l'heure !

Je vous fin plein de bisous et svp laiissez moi un reviews

Bisous

Message de l'auteur : Héhéhéhé désolée du très très gros retard  
Je vous fait plein de bisous .

Message de la bêta-lectrice: le retard en un peu beaucoup en partie de ma faute, je devais poster ce chapitre depuis belle lurette mais ma connexion au site ne fonctionnait pas, j'ai donc du patienter pour pouvoir le poster. Encore désolée et bisous à tous .


End file.
